The Tomorrow Boys
The Tomorrow Boys is the fourth episode of Season 3. Plot Jimmy creates a time portal which is known as the Chrono-Arch, a time-traveling machine. Carl and Sheen come in, and call Jimmy to Libby's birthday party. Before that, Jimmy shows them their futures: Sheen, a famous male model who fills front page news everytime he change his socks; Carl, a llama caretaker that made the llamas beneficial to people; and lastly, Jimmy himself, who won every Nobel Prize ever invented. Before going to the party, Jimmy requests Carl to wrap his gift first. Instead of the essence of lavender that Jimmy prepared for Libby, Carl is seen not looking at the two bottles and accidentally grabs the Megalomanium, which turns people into evil tyrants. The boys decide to first give the gifts to Libby, and then go to the future. When they visit the future, they see that Libby turned into the evil dictator of Retroville, Jimmy marries Cindy, destroys the lab so her mother could move in, is living in the clubhouse and becomes stupid, Carl is wanted for not obeying the law of fashion and Sheen is digging in trash to find food. The boys attract attention of a cop-bot who followed them to modern days, and ruined Libby's party. The boys try to destroy the Megalomanium but they can't, because each gifts looks alike, until Cindy shows them Jimmy's present. The cop-bot is destroyed with the gift and dissapears, but Libby is angry at the boys for destroying the party and the gifts. After knowing that the boys risked their life to save her from being mad with power, Libby forgives them (especially Sheen), although the boys have to clean her house after the mess they made, not to mention pay for the gifts they destroyed. Trivia *Carl broke the fourth wall after the commercials by saying "Wow Jim! You screamed for 4 minutes." when it was about that long in the commercials. *Cindy and Libby's good futures aren't seen at all (Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen were the only ones present, so their futures were the ones displayed). *In this episode, it is implied that Sheen did in fact return from Zeenu. It is possible that he and Nesmith repaired the rocket eventually or Jimmy and the gang noticed he was gone and went to search for him. It's also speculated that Planet Sheen may be non-canon, but this hasn't been confirmed. *This is the second time one of the protagonists becomes evil. The first was in Sheen's Brain. *The second room of Libby's presents are alphabetized from L to Y, which are the first and last letters in Libby's name. *Second appearance of Graystar. Quotes *'Libby:' *to Sheen at her front door* Meet me at the Candy Bar Sheen... *Libby throws her door open to reveal Carl and Jimmy cleaning* ...after you clean up my house! *Libby shoves Sheen inside and blows him a kiss* *'Sheen:' *smiling* That voice is seriously attractive. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Half Hour Episodes Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius episodes